Alisa Reinford
Orbal Bow |orbment = Fire, Space |SlashType = — |ThrustType = — |PierceType = S |StrikeType = — |hobbies = Lacrosse Club|eyes = Rouge}}Alisa Reinford (アリサ・ラインフォルト) is heiress and senior manager at the Reinford Group and former member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Alisa is resolute and self-assertive, as well as being a brash and impulsive young woman. She is capable of holding grudges for a long time. Alisa also gets easily flustered by unexpected events, and gets noticeably upset when asked to room with boys, or when members of her family show up unexpectedly. Despite all this, Alisa tries her best to make her friends happy, and even if she denies it initially, cares deeply for all of them. Childhood She is the only daughter of the Reinford family, owners of the Reinford Group. Alisa herself states that, when her father was alive, she and her family were genuinely happy. Her father passed away when she was 9, which left her in the care of her maternal grandfather, Gwyn Reinford; her mother, Irina; and the family maid, Sharon Kreuger. Following her father's death, Irina began losing herself in running the business, and Alisa's family life quickly fell part. During the Nord Highlands field study, Alisa states that she was treated poorly by the other kids, due to her status as heiress of the Reinford Group. As such, she did not have many opportunities to make friends. Thors Military Academy In an attempt to distance herself from her overbearing mother, she enrolls at Thors Military Academy. She becomes an unfortunate acquaintance of Rean Schwarzer after the incident at the Old Schoolhouse, and although she despises him for it, she reluctantly apologises to Rean for how she had been treating him the first few weeks of their acquaintance. Alisa reveals that she had been trying to apologise to Rean since then, but hadn't been able to. While in the Nord Highlands, she confides in Rean that she misses her old family and yearns for the past. She expressed concern that the company had become more important to her mother than family ties. When Alisa reveals that the railway guns were manufactured by the Reinford Group, she states that both her mother and the company had crossed the line. She also says that she has no regrets about joining Class VII, as she feels that the experience has let her grow as a person. Rean and others come to learn that despite everything that has happened regarding her mother, Alisa cares deeply for her family and friends. She has a sisterly relationship with Sharon, who enjoys teasing Alisa and getting rises out of her. She is also close with her grandfather, Gwyn, although she felt betrayed by his supposed abandonment of her and the Reinford Group. Aftermath of the Civil War After the Erebonian Civil War, Alisa went back to Thors Military Academy to hastily complete her education. She also gets into a relationship with Rean who is still suffering from Crow Armbrust's death and the revelations about his father (if the player chose Alisa as Rean's partner) and helps him slightly recover. However, due to feeling a great sense of responsibility and duty to her family, Alisa decides to leave Thors to help her family rebuild the Reinford Group. Within the Reinford Group, Alisa takes up the duties as senior manager. She is responsible for the ARCUS II and the division dedicated to orbal staffs. Alisa also serves as the liaison between the Thors Military Academy and the Epstein Foundation. Character Notes Cold Steel= |-|Cold Steel II= Gallery Sen I/II= Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen).png|Alisa's standard S-Craft cut-in in Sen. Alisa Reinford - S-Craft Summer (Sen).png|Alisa's summer variation S-Craft cut-in in Sen. Alisa - Menu Bust (Sen).png Alisa - Menu Art (Sen).png Alisa Reinford (Sen).png Alisa Reinford - SD Model (Sen).png Rean & Alisa (Sen).jpg|Promotional art featuring Alisa alongside Rean Schwarzer. Alisa Reinford - Vestless & Casual Clothes (Sen).jpg|Alisa's vestless uniform and casual clothing. Young Alisa Family (Sen).png Young Alisa (Sen).png Alisa Reinford Uniform - S-Craft (Sen II).png|Alisa's uniformed cut-in in Sen no Kiseki II. Alisa Reinford S-Craft (Sen II).png|Alisa's standard cut-in in Sen no Kiseki II. Alisa Reinford - Casual Clothes (Sen II).png|Alisa's casual clothing in Sen no Kiseki II. |-|Sen III= Alisa Reinford (Sen III).png|Alisa's fullbody outfit in Sen no Kiseki III. Alisa Reinford - Bust (Sen III).png|A bust of Alisa's outfit in Sen no Kiseki III. Alisa Reinford - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft cut-in of Alisa in Sen no Kiseki III. Alisa Reinford - SD Model (Sen III).png Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 04.jpg|A screenshot from Sen no Kiseki III featuring Alisa and Sharon Kreuger. Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Alisa using her bow in Sen no Kiseki III. Alisa - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|A screenshot from Sen no Kiseki III of Alisa sitting next to Rean Schwarzer, with Ash Carbide speaking to them. Alisa Reinford - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Alisa Reinford - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 2 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 5 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketches 6 (Sen III).png.png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketch 1 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Fine-tuning Sketch 4 (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketches Alisa Reinford - Weapon (Sen III).png.png|Weapon Design Trivia * The word "rein" stands for pure in German. * Alisa's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel is titled "R for Romance". * Alisa's bonding trophy in Trails of Cold Steel II is titled "A Lease on Love". de:Alisa Reinford Category:Characters Category:Class VII Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Reinford Group Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki III Characters